Crazy Bowser (Jake's Version)
You may also be looking for the original Crazy Bowser character. Crazy Bowser, previously GRS-8763 and nicknamed "Bwosers", is a mutated alien from the planet Hydorgine, who takes the physical form of Bowser after absorbing traces of his DNA. History GRS-8763 was a plant-like alien from the far-away planet of Hydorgine. He was a mass-murderer, killing many innocent civilians - over 10% of the planet's population - out of insanity. He was captured by the Galactic Space Federation in the Galactic Space Year of 4212, and banished to the GRS Comet, which acted as his prison. During this time, his sanity, the small amount he had, was lost, though he no longer wanted to kill anyone. After twenty-four years, the comet was drawn into the atmosphere of the Mushroom Planet. GRS-8763 mutated in the atmosphere of the planet, which turned him into the first , making him taller and giving him the ability to control the minds of those around him. To counteract these great changes to him, however, his body could not handle his now-found powers, and the muscles in his legs exploded. As the planet plummeted towards the ground, he saw a deep valley with a very primitive race living there. Jumping from the comet, he cut through the air, leaving seeds from where the muscles in his legs were (these seeds would later grow the Floro Sapien race). He landed in front of a small cave, where a would see him, and tell everyone that he saw a god fly down from the sky. Over the years, GRS-8763 continued to mutate from the radioactive atmosphere surrounding the Mushroom planet. He later grew an new, purple, reptilian leg, while his other leg remained useless. Deciding to venture around his new planet, he found a horn on the ground, and used it, in conjunction with a long pole found in the cave, as a cane. While he walked through the cave, he began to realise that his new home, which he had lived in for four months, was not a cave. The castle he lived in was an , where the owner constantly fought battles (as noticeable by the dried blood in the rock and steel on the ground). Once full, the pits where lava once filled were now lost, as the molten had cooled, turning it to rock. Over the next few years, he continued to live in his castle. His body became quite reptilian over time, with his body becoming more flesh-like as a shell grew around it, though because of an injury sustained when he was a young child, his shell became a pink colour, in the shape of a heart, due to his body being especially weakened in that spot. He grew a tail, and scales over his now-flesh covered arms. He began to realise that he was mutating thanks to the high exposure to radiation in the planet's atmosphere and the DNA left by a former resident of the castle. In the Galactic Space Year of 4243, GRS-8763 stopped his mutation, and was now a tall reptile, yet keeping the flower from his original species on his head. Now with the ability to (somewhat) walk, he decided (due to his complete loss of sanity) to just go around killing everyone. Which is what he did, using the guise of Bowser as his way around being arrested. Physical Appearance Crazy Bowser looks almost identical to Bowser, with the exception of a heart-shaped area on his shell that is much weaker, his right leg being purple, and a flower atop his head. He has yellow scales covering the rest of his body, sans his face, which has green. He has two, crazed eyes with bushy-red eyebrows, a beige, fleshy snout that covers the bottom half of his face. He has a green shell on his back. GRS-8763 originally was a short, plant-like creature with a brown face and a flower atop his head. Green vines made up most of his body, sans his chest, which had a hole through it in a heart-like shape. Appearances Fantendo Kart Crazy Bowser appears in the [[Fantendo Kart (reboot)|2016 reboot of Fantendo Kart]] as a playable character... for some reason. Trivia *The accident that happened to GRS-8763 when he was a child is unknown, though is said to have occurred with his body melting open. *It is thought that he cannibalized some of those he killed. Category:Project Second Coat Category:Recoloured Characters Category:Characters